Purple Haze
by Love.Peace.Theatre
Summary: Neji/Ten! Tenten is barely making it through High School. Her friends are slowly leaving, except for Sakura. But could one boy turn this all around?
1. Chapter 1

**Purple Haze**

**[Blah]** – Author's Note

_Blah _– Character thinking

"Blah blah" - Character talking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this story is completely non-profit**

_Chapter One: Empty Halls_

* * *

"Tenten, give me that phone," Ms. Mitarashi Anko sighed, holding out her hand towards the chocolate colored eyes. The teenager grunted before obliging then the P.E. teacher continued, "Who were you texting?"

The girl, Tenten, had her haired pulled up into two buns tied with black ribbons. She replied, irritated, "No one, Ms. Mitarashi…"

"Do not lie to me, girl," Anko hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not, it was no one. I just started texting random people. Honest," Tenten insisted. Then she raised one hand in the air as if swearing to an oath. Anko gave Tenten an accusing stare before she stood straight again, like a General in war.

"Alright then, but you'll have to get this after school," Anko commented before turning on her heel and walking towards the group of kids who hadn't even bothered themselves with the previous conversation between Anko and the mud-colored eyes girl.

"Ten, what happened today?" A blonde girl asked Tenten as they took a seat at a table in the cafeteria. One other joined them.

"Ino," The pink haired one sighed, "What do you ask the same question everyday? It's obviously the same thing…"

"Wrong! A year ago there were some incidents with prank-pulling," Ino shouted, smiling victoriously. The pink haired girl sighed.

"That's what we get for being friends with a blonde…" The pink haired girl muttered to Tenten. Tenten laughed and nodded, causing Ino to frown and glare at them.

"Ugh, I hate when you two do that, you know that?" said Ino.

"We were just kidding, Ino," Tenten smiled before looking at pinky, "Right Sakura?" The pink haired girl nodded.

A teenage girl with disheveled hair came strutting up to their table. Sakura turned to Tenten and made a face and Tenten returned to gesture.

"Hello Ino," The red-head smiled pleasantly at Ino then she hesitated when her eyes – which were shielded behind her 1995's glasses – caught sight of Tenten and Sakura. But she continued, "Would you like to hang out with _me _and _my_ friends today?" Yes, she emphasized her part in her sentence, trying to show the other two teens that they were missing out on something. But – unfortunately – they didn't see her point.

Ino shrugged, "I suppose I could, considering how no one wants me here," Ino gave her friends a look, "I'll come sit with you, Karin."

"Great, we're over there, in the courtyard, when you're ready," Karin exclaimed before walking away.

"No, Ino. You shouldn't hang with that type of crowd," said Sakura.

Ino had already stood, "Well they actually like blondes."

"We were only kidding, Ino!" Tenten disagreed.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, bye," Ino waved at us dismissively before grabbing her lunch tray and heading towards Karin's table.

Tenten slapped her forehead, "That's what we get for being friends with a blonde person!" **[A/n: No offense to blondes. I actually have two blonde friends and I used to be blonde.] **

"I agree…" Sakura sighed, "Well we should get to class and you should try not to get into trouble, I can't keep lying to our foster parents, Ten."  
"Alright, I understand." Nodded Tenten then she paused for a minute or two then finished, "I can just do it!"

"Tenten!" Sakura looked at the brown-haired girl, appalled.

"Kidding! Just kidding, Saki," exclaimed Tenten, grinning sheepishly.

Sakura gave her a suspiciously, "Hm… Okay, Tenten."

Tenten made her way through the hallways without hassle. She began to become confused when there was practically no one in the hallways.

_Where is everyone? Normally I have to use the old push-and-shove technique. But today… Today is just weird, _Tenten finally decided. She quietly passed people; most were people she had never seen before.

Thirteen minutes had passed and Tenten had been around the building three – nearly four – times! Yet, it didn't get crowded, it merely got quieter and lonelier. When there were only about five people in the hallways, Tenten screamed, "Where is everyone?!"

"Who is yelling the hallways?" A masculine voice growled loudly, making Tenten just into a hopefully unoccupied room and slamming the door shut.

"Um, hello?"

Tenten froze and peeked over her shoulder, "Who's there?"

"Who are _you_?" The voice replied stubbornly.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Fine!" The voice shouted, "Then get out the boys' bathroom!" Tenten's eyes widen immensely before she took the advice and ripped open the door and ran across the hallway intersection and into the girls' bathroom. There were three other girls in there, but probably all seniors… They were smoking cigarettes and blowing out the smoke out with one side of their mouth. Slowly, their eyes began directing themselves towards the sophomore girl.

"Want one?" One girl held out the cigarette box out to Tenten and wiggled it a little, trying to make tempting.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm trying to get off heroine. Sorry," Tenten mumbled before shuffling out of the bathroom. Okay, she had lied, but she needed to escape each and every single one of those crazy restrooms. Seriously! Who goes around asking people that and being rude? Tenten didn't know, but her head started hurt and her eyesight was becoming blurry.

"Tenten! Why aren't you in class?" Oh the just gets better and better… Tenten spun around to face her Biology teacher, Umino Iruka questioned me, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Oh God, can the day get any worse? Wait… Don't jinx it! Because it can!! _Tenten's mind yelled, going panic-y.

"Well, because I needed to go to the nurse because I'm not feeling well," Tenten hastily answered, rushing past him.

"Oh. Hope you feel better, Tenten," Iruka commented before he started walking down the Science hallway.

Later, around 5 o'clock Tenten was laying on the couch, a washcloth resting on her forehead. She supposedly had a fever of 103.5. Tenten didn't care, as long as she didn't have to go to her other few classes. Plus Sakura could just help her with the school-work and homework Tenten didn't get before leaving campus.

"Hey Ten, I'm home…" Sakura called from the front door of the house. "And I got your work."

"Oh, great! I was just waiting for it!" Tenten declared sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I'm doing you a favor. You're so lucky I'm in all of your classes, dude," replied Sakura.

"I know," Tenten nodded, trying to sit up.

"Where are mom and dad, plus other three?" Sakura asked, snatching a quick glance in every room in the house.

"I don't know, they just dropped me off here after picking me up."

"Really? Well that's odd considering how they don't normally do that."

"Well they did this time."

"Probably 'cause you pissed them off with all those phone calls from school to home. Don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Just do your work…" Sakura shoved the several papers towards Tenten and started on her Advanced Math homework.

"I don't get it…" Tenten whispered to the pinkette.

"You can't say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't even read the directions or tried the first problem. And if you can't draw a stupid angle, then how'd you get into Advanced Math?"

"Fine. I'll try a little harder," Tenten quietly murmured.

"Damn straight you will," said Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading. Please no flames or rude comments, I wasn't exactly feeling inspired today so it might suck. And this was my first story… so yeah. **Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Purple Haze**

**[Blah]** – Author's Note

_Blah _– Character thinking

"Blah blah" - Character talking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this story is completely non-profit**

_Chapter Two_

**(Tenten P.O.V.)**

"Wait up Saki," I ran after Sakura in the school parking lot. "I said wait up! My god you never slow down do you!"

"No Ten, I don't go fast you simply are slow," Sakura smirked as I half ran to keep up with her "Have you heard that there's a new boy here?"

"No I didn't, how did you find out?"

"Temari said something about it on the bus."

I stopped and looked at her "Since when do you listen to Temari? You KNOW everything that comes out of her mouth is bullsh-" Tenten was cut off when she felt someone tap her left shoulder.

Sakura and I both turned to see who it was. "Ms. Haruno, shouldn't you be getting to class? "Said a man with grayish spiky hair, who I had seen many times before.

Sakura turned tomato red, "Y-yes head master K-kakashi," She looked at me, her eyes afraid, turned and ran toward the school building.

"Tenten will you please come with me," my principal motioned toward his office.

"Have I done something wrong?" I looked up at him.

"No not at all, I just need you to do a favor for me," He turned and walked in front of me.

_Phew! That was close! I can't afford getting detention again. Mom and Dad said if I did again they were gonna throw me out. Ha, like that's gonna make a difference. I'll give them 3 more months till they..., _My thoughts were cut short as I stepped into Mr. Hatake's office. In the spot where I normally sat was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life. His hair was brownish-blackish and was tied back in a pony tail .He was looking out the window watching the gym class play kickball. Everything else around me was a _purple haze_. Just like his amazing eyes. They had no pupils, but that didn't make them any less mesmerizing.

"Tenten this is Neji Hyuga," the strange boy kept looking out the window not even acknowledging that me or Mr. Hatake had entered. "He's new here, and I want you to show him around the campus." I barley heard my head master say these words as a I stared at him, not able to look away._ Neji, that was his name. _

"Mr. Hyuga here owns the estate that the Uchiha's used to own. He has wonderful grades and happens to have all the classes you do except for your home room class," said Mr. Hatake.

I finally snapped out of that purple wonderland and realized that I was supposed to talk. "Uh-uh y-yeah I'd b-be h-happy to...to what was the question?"

"Your principle wants you to show me around your school, If you weren't so busy staring you might have heard," He looked up at me, not smiling... Hell, he was barely creating a frown.

_How could he have seen? He wasn't even looking at me! _My jaw inwardly dropped.

"O-oh okay yeah sure I'll show you around." _Damn it stop stuttering! _

"Whatever fangirl, lets get going," He stood up and walked towards the door.

I flinched and turned around towards him "What did you just call me, punk?"

He came up real close to me leaned in my ear and whispered "You heard me." He turned around and walked out the door. Leaving me standing like an idiot with my mouth open.

_Ugh he is sooo lucky he's cute_! _Nobody and I mean nobody calls me fangirl! He's in for a shock if he thinks I won't do anything. Yup, he's in for a real surprise_.

I ran after him, silently planning my revenge._ What could I do to him that won't cause to much damage? I could ...... no .. maybe I could .. nu-uh.. I can't think of anything . I can't do anything that he'll tell on me for ,and I can't fight him. Ha! I got it! He'll never see it coming! _

All day I stayed with this Hyuga kid. Showing him his classes, his locker, the principal's office, and almost everything else about the entire school. At lunch he sat alone, no one - including me - was gonna mess with this new kid.

_At least, not yet. WAHAHAHAHA!_

When I came up to the table that we sit in every day, ("we" meaning my friends and I) Sakura was staring at me, a million questions written across her face_. _

"Before you say anything Saki, I'll just let you know that I haven't enjoyed being with him as much as you didn't want me to alright." _Well...I enjoyed it a little maybe..., I mentally finished._

"Oh come on! Me, being mad at my best friend for liking a guy!" She looked up at me from the table, her eyes shining with unanswered curiousity. Or mishchievousness.

"What!" I looked down at her "I do not.......well....."

"Ha! See I told you! You like him! I know because you wouldn't stop looking at him --"

"Saki, I don't mean to burst your happy bubble, but where is Ino?"I cut her off.

"Oh......Ino.....this morning on the bus she asked the bus driver if she could move seats. He said she couldn't move. She sat almost all the way in the aisle and wouldn't even look at me. Never mind talk to me.....she hangs out with _them _now."

She looked over to where _they _sat. There _they_ were, all of them. Karin, Temari, and Ino. Surrounding them was the millions of boys, who all wanted them. They were the pop. girls, the pretty ones, the bad ones, and the ones nobody liked, but everyone wanted to be like them. And now, our old best friend was one of them.

"That little... I should go over there right now...." I wasn't gonna let this happen again. Every year one of our friends would decide that they were "too good" for us. First Karin, (who we never really liked in the first place) then Ino. Hinata had to move and go to a different school so we didn't see her much.

"Tenny, you do that and you know we are both gonna be in a whole world of trouble. I am not losing my foster sister. Besides, we are fine on our own... Well at least I am...."

"Come on Sakura, don't get all emo-ish on me. If Ino's happy there then fine,

she can stay there all she wants. We will find some more friends so that we don't feel like such loners. Alright?"

"Ok, but don't do overboard. I don't wanna be the next 'pop.' crowd, as you would say," She smiled up at me. She gave me the smile. The one no body could resist. Only me, Hinata and Ino had ever seen it. She didn't want many people to know about it. The more she used it the more it wore off. I loved it (not like that) and told her to use it more, but she refused. She was so damn stubborn!

The rest of the day dragged on. I went to Homeroom, where I had to read our book.

It really makes me angry when somone calls on me. Since, I'm at least 90 pages in front of everyone else, I don't want to read it again.

After that I went to Math and History. They dragged on, just like the lines at Disneyland. It's like they are never going to end. I watched the clock barely being able to hold my excitment in.

Finally, the release bell rang. I bolted out of my seat running to Neji's locker. When I got there he was already gone. _Frick! Where did he go!? _

I turned around and saw a flash of his black hair turn around the corner. I sprinted after him, not wanting to let this trick go to waste.

"Neji! Wait up!" I yelled after him.

He turned around and smirked at me. "What is it now fangirl?"

It took every ounce of me to not to break everything single bone in his body.

"Neji, I forgot to tell you, you put your books down there," I pointed back down the hall towards the storage room.

"I thought you took your books home with you?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"No, you put them in storage. The school is afraid we'll lose them." I commented, an evil and sinister smirk lurking behind my mask or innocence.

"Ok whatever you say." He walked back the way we had just come. It was then I smiled, not able to control myself.

When we got there he asked "Where do I put them?"

"Put what?" I forgot what I had just told him.

"My books, duh." This kid was really pushing his luck. "Oh in the back to the left." _My god Tenten, don't screw this up._ I stayed outside, preparing myself for what was coming next.

"There isn't any books here. Are you sure this is where they go?" I heard him say, although his voice was faint.

"Yeah they go there... at least for tonight anyways." I smirked.

"What did you sa-" At that moment I slammed the door and turned the lock.

"Tenten what's going on? Come on let me out." He thought it was all a joke.

I laughed at what he said, "So you learned my name finally huh? Next time you call me fangirl you're gonna be in a lot worse situation than you are now. If you tell anyone about this I'm gonna slaughter you!"

"Come on Tenten...You're not really gonna leave me here. Tenten? Tenten!" he sounded panicky. I looked at the door which was lightly pulsing from him banging on it.

As I stood there I felt guitly and apologetic. My old self was coming back.

Before high school I was this sweet little girl who wouldn't hurt anything. I wouldn't yell or get mad easy. But that was before the accident. Ever since then my new heart has been controlling me. Nothing could stand in my way. I'd get through life my way. I wouldn't care about who I hurt to get through it. I almost thought about going back and letting him out, but my new heart kicked in and I remebered my place in life: The slowly disappearing outcast who no one loved or cared about. I turned to leave still hearing his cries for help.

Still hearing his beatiful voice. As I ran away, silver drops of pain slide down my imperfect face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Sorry if it sucks... Thank you for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Purple Haze**

**[blah]** - Author's Note

_blah blah_ - Character thinking

"blah blah" - Character talking

**Disclaimer: This story is non-profit & I do not own the original characters or Naruto. Just the plot :)**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Mistakes_

**(Still Tenten's P.O.V)**

Later that night, after Sakura and I arrived home, we realized there was no one there. Again. Sighing, we tossed our backpacks onto the hardwood floor, near the bottom of the staircase. Somewhere -in the pit of my gut- I knew it was going to be another 'homework-friendly' filled night. I was so happy Sakura was my friend and here to help me. Because otherwise I would be screwed.

"Tenten? Why are you staring off into space? That's not like you..." Sakura had nudged me in the arm, causing my trance to break like a broken mirror.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't -" I started, but a knock on the door made me halt in mid-sentence. My pink haired friend rose from her seat on the couch and answered the door. Our school principal, Master Kakashi, was leaning against the doorframe. Sakura's face scrunched up in a look of discomfort.

"M-master Kakashi? What a-are you doing here?" She had asked.

He shrugged, "I happened to be around; in the neighborhood. But you -" He pointed to me and finished, "- we need to speak. Now." I gulped.

Sakura's throat became dry, "Um, is-is there something she did wrong?"

Kakashi stayed silent and gave no answer. Once I stood up and passed Sakura while exiting through the doorway, he finally spoke, "We'll be back shortly." Then he closed the door himself.

_Well, that's new. Close the door one someone... who sort of owns the house. I'll have to remember that, _I thought.

"So, Miss Tenten, I hear you've been fighting again?" Master Kakashi spoke, his voice lazy.

I shook my head, "Lies!" He stared at me, an eyebrow raised. I rephrased my first meant-to-be-sentence, "I mean, I have not been fighting again. I promise; scout's honor."

The gray haired man groaned quietly, "Tenten. Rock Lee told me what you did to Mr. Hyuuga yesterday. Why?" He paused, "May I ask why?"

I sighed and inwardly rolled my eyes. I thought, _It'd be better if you didn't. But I guess...._

"Because... because he was being rude. And a jerk!" I exclaimed. "He deserved being locked into a closet - more importantly, into the janitor's closet!"

"Tenten, I believe you overreacted."

"But I couldn't have! It takes a lot to make me mad!"

"Uh-huh, alright. Anyways, you need to control your temper or I'm afraid I'll have to expell you. Please? I don't want to have to... It'd be very bad for you," The man sighed. I merely nodded. "Thank you. Now, I'll let you get back to your homework. You are very behind on English, Math, Sciene, History, and Computer assignments."

I groaned and grumbled, "Fine. I'll go now. Goodbye Kakashi." I wandered back inside once I watched the silver haired man leave my foster parents' house's yard.

Sakura was fiddling with her fingers as sweat beads rolled down her face. I spoke up, "Are you dying of paranoia yet?"

"You scared me!" She placed a hand over her chest, where her chest should be. "And no... not yet, anyways. What did Master Kakashi say?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much, just a friendly talk. Although he told me to come do all my missing assignment work. Oh and he threatened to expell me from the school if I ever fought again."

"That means you won't be fighting - EVER again, right?" Sakura asked. I nodded and she instantly jumped to Kakashi's 'friendly talk'. "What did you do? I mean, what was so bad that you had to talk with Master Kakashi?"

I laughed nervously, knowing she'd be outraged or something of the sort. "I sort of.... locked-Neji-Hyuuga-in-a-closet!" I stammered over my words in a rush, gathering them all together.

"Tenten! How could you lock him in a closet?!" Sakure scolded me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing! I just... He just got on my last nerve, that's all," I defensively said.

"Tenten! You locked him in the damn janitor's closet!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she ran a hand through her hair, "I heard that Master Guy found him and is offering to have him (Neji) in his (Guy's) homeroom. That means you'll be together."

My jaw swung open, "Are you kidding me! That's horrible!"

"Oh c'mon, Tenten!! You know you adore him; why can't you admit it?" Sakura's frown was making me feel the heavy weigth of guilt again. Another surging feeling made my head spin; a godforsaken headache washed over me, like that one time I visited the ocean and a wave pounded over me and my surfboard.

"We should probably get started on your thousands of missing assignments, ne?" Sakura commented while opening the Algebra textbook and tossing me a pencil.

"Yeah, I suppose," I mumbled, moving the green notebook closer to where I sat and shifting the heavy book in a half-circle to I was able to see it better. Here we go...

* * *

_**The Next Day; Tuesday:**_

Sakura and I entered the cafeteria with our bagged lunches. It wasn't suprising when no one noticed we had appeared. No one except my new number one enemy: Neji and his group of followers - I mean friends.

"Ten, look," Sakura whispered to me as we started walking down the aisle, between the rectangular tables. I turned to where she was pointing as saw Ino, Karin, and Temari. Were they _glaring_ at us? Heh, nothing new... But wait, the tables around them and the boys surrounding the school's mean girls were staring too.

"What do you think is going on?" Sakura mumured to me again. I shrugged and continued walking to our table. Suddenly, Karin and Temari were practically laying all over our table. The sight of their faces and skanky clothes boiled my blood.

"Move." I demanded, narrowing my eyes at them.

Karin smirked, "No." Temari was slyly smiling too.

"C'mon, please, just move," Sakura cut in.

"Make us," Temari suggested as she sat up straighter. The pinkette who was beside me heard the crackling of my paper bagged lunch. Her emerald eyes glanced at my hands, which were balled into fists.

"Tenten... Don't do it," She mouthed to me. I was hardly glancing at my friend. My eyes were glazed over with rage, so I couldn't see her pleading eyes that read: You're going to get in trouble, don't do it!

"Yeah, Tenten," Karin said, her tone filled with unspeakable arrogantness. "Do what your girlfriend says."

"That's it!" I shouted as I leaped at her. My fist connected with her face. The impact knocked her glasses off and caused her to fall face-first onto the linoleum floor. My body was about to pounce and attack again, but Temari got in the way. I lifted my hand threateningly, which made her shrink back a little. But Sakura's hand yanked my arm to my side and smacked Temari.

"Leave us alone!" The pink haired teenager ordered, her nostrils flaring like an angry bull. The two girls hurried away, holding the sides of their faces. After they ran into the bathroom, my foster sister and I heard a pair of hands clapping. Was it really for us or sarcasm coming from a bystander?

"Congratulations girls," a familiar voice called. "Uh-oh" was all my head could manage to scream. Sakura's eyes widened but neither her nor I dared to spin around. "Now, come on down to the officed, with _me._"

Sakura and I were forced to attend the little field trip to the office with the vice principal, Miss Shizune. She was normally very friendly and cheerful, but today she was so discontent that it scared me. Something was chewing at her mind, but I didn't try and figure out what her problem was. It would be too difficult.

"Master Kakashi will see you two ladies soon. Just sit down, shut up, and wait," Shizune told us. We nodded quickly, hoping she'd just go away. And she did; I guess our attempt was successful, huh?

"Sakura and Tenten! I cannot believe you two - well I can't believe that you, Sakura, were in a fight! This school is getting out of hand! This is crazy!" Kakashi explained, his fists slamming down on his wooden desk, it shook violently.

_Wow, for the first time, he doesn't seem lazy!_ Sakura and I thought in unison.

"I wasn't the instigator, nor the hitter. There were more than enough witnesses. Would you choose for me to grab one and have them explain it to you? Because you sure seem like you're just trying to rid yourself of Tenten and the burden of dealing with this," Sakura told him defiantly.

"I-" Kakashi started, but the expression on his face showed he was taking Sakura's debate into serious consideration. He soon replied, "Please, just go home. I will deal with this once I return from my business trip. Goodbye, girls." Instead of sighing and leaving his leather chair, he simply spun around to face the large two-pane window. Without a second thought, I jumped from the uncomfortable chair and exited the office, then the school's campus.

"If you or I get expelled, Tenten, I swear I'll kick your ass," Sakura threatened.

I scoffed, "As if. Hey, if I get expelled, I'll be gone before you can say _Sasuke_."

"Shut up!" she squealed, her face slipping from ivory to many different shades of red. I laughed and it caused her to giggle a little bit too. Yeah, this was how it used to be. Why couldn't everything just be as simple as it was back then?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, well I **FINALLY** decided to update... Haha. Sorry for the imensely long wait! I 've been quite sick (like four colds! but not at the same time.) and school has preoccupied most of my "free time". What can I say? Algebra has ALOT of homework! Anyways, there wasn't too much Neji/Tenten fluff - but the next few chapters should have more! XD Okay, well that's all for now!

**Love You ALL!,** Lu.**  
And her editor:** _F.F.E_


End file.
